(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In general, image reading devices that read information regarding an image formed on a sheet of paper have been used as copying machines, facsimile machines, scanners as input devices for computers, and the like. This kind of image reading device is configured to read an image on a sheet of paper by emitting light to the sheet of paper from a light source located in a paper transport path and by receiving light reflected from the sheet of paper by using an image sensor.